My First Night with you
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Ginny and Draco's First night together! Enough said! DG One Shot Sonfic Mya's- My first night with you


Well I am back after a long time. YAY! Sorry it took so long. School! Here is my new story. ~*~ One Shot-Songfic~*~ Title: My First Night with Draco Author: ShaneWestLover126 Rating: R Summery: Ginny's first night with Draco. Enough said! D/G Mya's -My First Night with You  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs to her dormitory as quick as she could. It was almost 20 minutes after sunrise and if anyone caught her out of bed, she would be in it deep. She jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her thinking about last night. The night they made love.  
  
Yesterday, was not just another day Not like before Yesterday, I saw your smiling face Love walked through, my door  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been going out with each other for almost two years. They realized they liked each other since Ginny's 4th year, Draco's 5th year. They had to keep it a secret. And it was kept secret from that day. The one dat Draco and Ginny would never ever forget.  
  
One precious moment Changed my life One tender kiss Made everything right  
  
Draco and Ginny fell in love. The night Ginny and Draco made love for the first time, she stcnk out of the gryffindor tower and met him by the lake. "Hey." he said She said hello with a passionate kiss that he loved. She smiled. "Do you know that you have the most beautiful brown eyes i have ever seen?" Draco said making her smile. "Did you know you have the most cutest smirk?" Ginny laughed. He nodded. 5 minutes later they were looking at the stars as they lay in the grass. Draco rolled on top of Ginny and smiled.  
  
One touch from you And this world was mine It was in your arms where I found forever  
  
Draco made tender love to her. Being careful not to hurt her or anything like that. Right there by that lake, history was made. Ginny started to cry. "Oh baby did I hurt you?" Draco asked. "No I am just so happy."  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night Heaven shined a light All my dreams came true My first night with you  
  
Ginny felt something warm on her face. Her eyes flutter open and she saw her surroundings. She was by the lake wrapped in the arms of her lover. She smiled but realized the sun had already risen. "Draco?" she said. He woke up. "It's the sun. It's morning." Ginny said. He smiled. They rushed in a hurry to dress and kiss and said goodbye.  
  
I felt the sun Shine so bright on me Chased the rain from my heart Through the storm Through the darkest night  
  
Draco laid in bed in his prefect room. He was so happy. He smiled. But Ginny wasn't smiling she was jumping for joy. Who would've thought she would fall in love with Draco Malfoy. She layed in bed but someone broke her train of thought. It was Hermione. "Ginny, are you up?" "Yes, i just woke up." She said. "You better get ready for breakfast." Hermione said. Ginny got up and got dressed. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed to breakfast. Draco was already there eating breakast next to Crabbe and Goyle who were sracfing down biscuts. Draco looked up and smiled at Ginny. "Malfoy, you just wanna get knocked out or do you have a staring problem?" Ron said. "Shut up you Weasel." Draco said.  
  
I found my brightest star One magic moment Made one magic night I fell in love With one look in your eyes baby  
  
"Draco, I have to tell you something." Ginny said. She sat down on the cold floor of the Astronmony tower. "Yes, what is it?" Draco said wrapping his arms around her. "I am pregnant."  
  
I never knew I could feel so loved Darling, in your arms I could feel forever  
  
"You're what?" Draco said looking really shocked. "Pregnant." She said looking down. Draco suddenly said something. "I forgot to say the spell!" Draco said hitting himself. Ginny started to cry. "I am sorry Draco." Ginny said. "Its okay honey." Draco said holding her. "I will be there for you. We are gonna get married."  
  
One precious moment Changed my life One tender kiss Made everything right One touch from you And this world was mine It was in your arms babe Where I found forever and ever  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled. He ran towards Draco and pushed him to the ground. "Ron No!" Ginny tried pulling Ron off Draco. Ron pushed back and stood up. "Why would you sleep with this slimeball?! Why Ginny? WHY?" Ron said charging at Ginny. Draco stopped him.  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried) Heaven shined a light [Heaven shined a light] All my dreams came true  
  
Ginny sat in the hospital bed waiting for Draco to arrive. Draco was working and Hermione called him. Contractions were coming closer together. "Ginny!" Draco ran to her. She gave birth to a baby girl name Maya Alexis.  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined) Heaven shined a light All my dreams came true My First Night with you. 


End file.
